Phineas and Isabella's Relationship Story
by RedWingChris
Summary: Everybody knows Isabella loves Phineas. But does Phineas want a Relationship? Will will they go through to be more than Friends? Chapter 13 Plus My Thank You Note are posted :) Sorry for the short chapters! I hope you like the longer ones! This is my 1st fanfic ever so.. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IM STILL IN SCHOOL! Thanks for Reading and Reviews! :D
1. The Beginning

It was the beginning of summer. Day 1 of 104. This story takes place about 2-3 summers after the current one on the show. They are about 15.

Nobody's View

Isabella was getting up, and now that it's summertime she can hang out with her still-Long-Lasting-Crush, Phineas. Phineas was already outside Trying to talk to Ferb about something. She couldn't see what he was saying, but it looked important. Isabella battled with herself. 'Should I see what's going on? Or should I let them be?' Then, still looking out her window while she made her decision, noticed Phineas start to look sad.. She doesn't like when her favorite boy is sad, so she decided to go talk to him herself hoping that would cheer him up.

Phineas's View:

Ferb and I have been up for about an hour, and we've been sitting under the tree since. While Ferb was thinking about Gretchen and what to do with her today, I was still lost in my mind, in Izzyland. I hope Ferb didn't build a Mind-Reading machine like I did..

"Hey Phineas, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but there's something that isn't right.."

Maybe I shouldn't have just said that... Oops!

"What's that?"

'How much longer can I hide my secret? Ferb probably knows by now.. I'm going to hold out as long as I can..'

"It's that I... Can't think of any.. Inventions.. For today.."

Ferb's View

"That's good enough for now.." I said

'Phineas- I know you're secret.. What are you trying to hide? You're going to give up and tell everybody eventually.. Plus, in case you can't tell, she likes you bro.. When will you figure it out?!'

... Phineas the Oblivious Once Again...


	2. Phineas?

Nobody's View Chapter 2:

Phineas asks Ferb if he has any ideas for the day. Ferb, hoping Phineas would go ask Isabella himself, responded

"No, I don't but I think I know somebody who might.." And Isabella walked in their backyard after seeing Phineas all sad..

"Hey Phineas, what's wrong? You look so sad.."

"Oh, I do?" (Hoping to get out of the problem he continues) "Its just that I can't think of anything to do today.."

"But Phineas, you always have SOMETHNG to work on, why don't you today?"

Phineas knew it was going to take a lot of lying to get passed both Isabella And Ferb this time..

"Because.. Summer just started and I'm still stuck on School.."

"Yeah, but Phineas, even if you can't think of something to build or invent or whatever, you can't just sit around and be all sad.. It's depressing... :(" She continued "And still you've had do nothing days all the time and those were some of the best days of your life!"

"Phineas, Isabella actually kinda has a point.."

"See, even your brother is on my side. At least try to act happy, or tell me and Ferb what's up?"

Phineas's View:

'No! I can't be sad.. She's right! I don't want either of them to find out my secret..' (Ferb pulls out his mind reader..) 'Plus, I don't want the Girl of my dreams all depressed! If I were to do that to her, I would want to try to apologize at least, if not give her something.. Hmm.. Is that an idea for our invention?'

So I went up to Ferb and whispered in his ear my idea.. I wanted to talk to him secretly first though so he wouldn't get baffled..

"Hey Isabella?.. Um.. Is it... Okay if uh.. I talk to Ferb for.. A little bit?..."

"Yeah sure just don't forget I'm here!" (In case he is Mister Oblivious again..)

So Ferb and I went upstairs in our room to talk. Away from Isabella so she couldn't hear us.

'It looks and feels like I'm going to, and want to do the impossible. I'm telling Ferb...

Ferb's View:

As soon as I caught Phineas upstairs, I noticed he was crying.. This time I was going to force him to tell me the Truth, not anything about the lies and the inventions..

"Phineas, seriously what's wrong, I don't like seeing my brother crying.."

"(Sobbing) Well.. I... I... (Still sobbing trying to force his words out..) I think I... I... I..."

'Im going to pull out my mind reader just to make it easy on him..'

"Ferb... What's that thing?"

"A Mindreader. I'm going to read your mind if you don't tell me. The TRUTH."

"Okay! Okay! Okay! (Phineas said still crying his heart out.) I THINK I'm kinda in love with Isabella. Okay, is that good enough for you?!" Phineas just sits there and cries his heart out, it felt like he was a Water Volcano that just exploded.

"Phineas, thats nothing to cry over.. It does explain a lot though. You know that Her and Gretchen are staying over with us like the rest of the month right Phineas? Their parents agreed to go on vacation with ours, leaving just us 4 alone. That will be great, won't it?

"It depends. Don't forget I still got my Mindreader on too so I know you're plan.. Ferb, I'm not willing to bet anything on when Im going to ask my Crush out. I'm also not betting anything about how long it will take for us to say I love you, hug her kiss her or anything like that. If that even happens at all." Phineas starts crying again.

'Darn it, He thought of my plan before I even said it! Wow..'

"Can we at least bet how long it takes for you to tell her you like her? I say you'll try to do any of the things you said, or tell her you like her within the next week. P.S if you sense pain, and it's too hard, I won't take anything from you. But if you last the week without wanting and longing for her, I'll pay you.. A 5."

"Hmm.. Since I got nothing to lose, I guess I'll play along. So if you can tell I want her than I lose?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright, I'm probably going to lose, but I'll try it.."

:) "We start as soon as we head downstairs."

Phineas and I kept talking some more, then we went downstairs (you'll find out about what later! :) it's a surprise for now... :D)


	3. Phineas begins to Suffer

Chapter 3: Phineas begins his Suffering and Torture

So Phineas gets down first, and Isabella is found in a daydreamy state. Just waiting for her crush to come back from his discussion with Ferb.. Remember she doesn't have a Mindreader (yet..)

Isabella's View:

'Why couldn't they talk to each other right here instead of just leaving me here to think about what they're talking about myself? He knows that I'm in love with Phineas.. Maybe he is trying to get Phineas to like me. That would be great. Maybe Phineas was admitting it to Ferb? Maybe it had to do with a surprise invention? Maybe they are having a surprise party for my birthday coming up? I don't know.. Hey there's my crush and his brother now.. At least Ferb is on my side.. Speaking of, could he be torturing Phineas for me?'

"Isabella, it's our turn" Ferb said to me

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit Phineas.." 'Sigh how I love to say that name.. Phineas Phineas Phineas Phineas Phineas.. Sigh...'

"Isabella come on!"

"Oh yeah, right, sorry Ferb.."

So we got to a faraway place, well far enough to where Phineas couldn't hear us anyways. Candace's room.

"So what's up Ferb? What did you just talk to Phineas about? :)"

"Well that's exactly why I brought you over here. He admitted to it. Finally. He said he was getting 'Warm, Unbearable feelings' near you.. So I did something.."

"Ferb.. Whatd'ya do now..?"

"I challenged him. I told him that he couldn't last the whole month you were with us without wanting to hug you, kiss you, etc. and if he doesn't ask you out, than he wins. Now the trick to this working is that you have to make him try to ask you out. He already kinda wants to, but now that I told him he can't, he'll really want to and he'll be really desperate after the month is over. If he asks you out, you double win getting Phineas, and torturing him yourself for making you wait forever before, and I win my bet with him. If he doesn't ask you out, then he suffers the whole time and goes through all the pain.. We get entertained by watching him fight himself, and maybe we can shock him into admitting something to the World!"

"Wow Ferb, I've never seen you talk so much.. I Love your idea though.. It sounds fun and it's good payback for everything he made me go through for the last what... 5 years.? Speaking of.. Tomorrow is my 5 year crush anny on Phineas! Eek! I should get him something! I'll be right back. Don't tell him where I went. If you say anything, say I'm sad so I went to the park.. :)"

"Alright. So did today help you feel any better?"

"Yes.. Yes it did.. Thanks Ferb. I'll be back in a bit.."

So I left to get my crush, who I now know likes me, a present for my 5 year crush anniversary. I still think he doesn't know why I give him something on the same weird day every year.

Ferb's View:

I just got done talking to Isabella. Wow, torturing Phineas is going to be really interesting. I hope he can take it and he doesn't break down and cry like I think he will, if he hasn't already. Well, now that Isabella is getting him a gift and taking a long walk at the park, now's a good time to talk to him..

"Hey Bro.. So what's up? How's you're life been since you fell in love with a girl (finally..)"

"Ferb, there's one thing I don't understand.. Why did I fall in love with Isabella?! I've known her forever, and it took me this long to realize my feelings for her?"

Time for a wise line again..

"Well Phineas, love is something you can only feel if you are ready for it, so now you must be ready."

"But why wasn't I before? I mean she's my best friend other than you Ferb! She's the best best friend anyone has ever known too, and it took me this long?"

"Maybe you weren't ready for the emotional ride and toll that love can bring upon a person."

"Maybe Ferb.. But I just want to like her.. Ya know? You keep telling yourself you don't think it's a good idea, but then you get that thing, and it feels like you'd be the most Amazing person in the world if you get her.. Now the hard part, trying to get her to like me.. She's known me for so long, so it will take FOREVER to get her to like me back because she obviously doesn't like me. I know I do projects all the time, but now, the game has changed and I feel so lazy, like I just want her to Marry me or something like that without doing any work, you know? Haha"

"Well, Phineas, I can't wait till our bet begins. I decided that I'd start it tomorrow, just so you have some time to think about what you're doing.. Sleep on it tonight, and see if you still want to tomorrow morning.. Plus it gives you the rest of the day to.. Ya know.. Have your chance with her. In case you have a love bird moment or something with her.."

"Alright Ferb.. I'll think about it. I just don't want to rush it. Force it on her ya know? Ya, thanks.. By the way do you know where she is? I can't seem to find her anywhere..?"

"She said she wanted to go to the store real quick to get some extra makeup, because she's going to need it once she's done crying at the park."

"Did you just say she's crying at the park?! Why why why why why?! Did I do something wrong?! Did she tell you why?!"

"No.. You should go ask her yourself. For one, you need practice for how to approach, talk to and comfort girls, especially your crush/GF. 2: you need to take the lead Phineas, she's your crush not mine. I'm already with mine, now it's your turn to do all the work."

"Sigh.. You're right Ferb.. Alright.. I'll go to the park to see what's up with her.."

"Good boy Phineas. You're on the right track already. See ya when you get back.."

Ah.. Wow, I got rid of Isabella somehow, and now I got rid of my brother.. Good, now it's time for me to talk to my crush, Gretchen.. Sigh...

(Note, that won't actually be shown. If I decide to do a deleted scenes or something once this thing is over, it will be with those)


	4. Phineas begins his Courtship

Isabella's View: Chapter 4: Phineas starts his courtship

Well, I just got my makeup from the store for later.. And some supplies for my gift for Phineas.. :) Now it's time to get to the park. I'm sure when Ferb tells Phineas he will just use a rocket of some sort and find me.. Sigh.. I just wish that he would notice me. That he would care. I've liked him for so long, and he's just been my best friend. Sure that's great, and I really don't want to risk our friendship either, but I would just love to exchange our feelings.. I love him so ooo much. Then I notice I started crying already, so I sat down at a bench. Phineas, I just want you to know I like you. A lot. I think of you all the time, and I really could just lay in your backyard right next to you all day from when the sun comes up to when the stars come out. Maybe that dream will come true. Just maybe.. Hey, theres Phineas. What do I say? I don't want to depress him!

"Hey Izzy, whats wrong? You helped me earlier now it's my turn to help you."

Oh I LOVE when he calls me Izzy! :) plus He wants to help Me, most of the time I'm helping Him! :D I need to keep faking my sadness though..

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just sitting here crying for no reason.. (Fake crying) Its not like it's going to make my world any better.." Hmm nice work me! I'm still fake crying..

"Izzy! You can't just cry for no reason! Either you're doing an outstanding job faking it, or you're truly crying, and I want to know why, because you shouldn't just go to the park, sit on a bench and cry you're life away."

"First of all, I'm truly sad, but I'm not telling you why.. It's too sad and you wouldn't want to know anyways. 2nd, you're right I shouldn't be, but despite that, well here I am... 3rd, There's nothing I could do or think of to stop crying, and I really didn't want you to see me so sad, because you don't deserve to see me like this. Here. Take the gift I got you. It's a day early, but I want you to have it now.. Now's a good time, plus it might cheer us both up a little bit." I tried to give him an optimistic smile.. He took my gift to him.. I'm not going to say what it was, but it was something he wanted and needed. He seemed to love it. His eyes sparkled, and they were so amazing.. That was My gift.. Phineas.

After I finally finished crying about a half hour later, he took me back to his house..He still wanted to know why I was crying, but if he knew anything, he would've noticed I liked him, and that I was sad he didn't notice me.. Maybe one day, this will work out. I hope.


	5. An Invitation

Chapter 5 An Invitation Phineas's View

"Hey.. Isabella what's up?.. Are you busy?..."

"No, not really.. I'm not helping you with any inventions, so.. Why?"

"Well, I started one.. Do you wanna help me work on it?"

"Yeah, of course I would!"

"Alright, great! It's in the backyard.. Follow me.."

So I lead her out into the backyard.. It was really dark. You could see the stars shining really bright. Speaking of stars, my invention was a Telescope.. It's really advanced though, not like a normal one.

"Phineas, where are we going?"

"Right over... Here! Here it is."

"Phineas you know somebody invented the telecope like way before we were alive right?"

Luckily Ferb wasn't around or he wouldve explained the history of it..

"Yeah, I know, but this one is more advanced!"

"Ohhh.. Cool Phineas! It looks like its already done though.. Do you still want help?"

"I wouldn't ask my best friend to go outside at night for no reason!"

"Alright, what do you need help with.."

"I need you to put this part in there.."

I could've done it myself, but having her out there working on a project with me is always amazing.. Now I just need an excuse to keep her out here so we can relax.. Outside... At night under star light. Together. That's the main reason I brought her out here in the 1st place.. (Remember Isabella's thought from earlier?)

"Phineas, is that all you needed?"

"Yeah, that's all I NEEDED to Do, but.. Well.."

"Phineas do you want something...?"

Wow.. I never imagined this.. Just being with Isabella.. Her asking me what I want.. Sigh... This is a lot for a boy who's never experienced love to take in..

"No, I.. I'm good.. I think... Thanks though!"

"No.. You're not. I've known you awhile Phineas, and you do all these unnormal things nobody believes, but I see you in an unfamiliar state, even to somebody as different and unique as you. In other words, something's wrong and I want to know what it is. You're being pretty obvious.. I want to help my best friend.."

"Inspiring speech Izzy! Now just so you know I'm as good as I could be right now. There's nothing to make it any better.."Unless you wanna just sit, spend time together and relax... I'd love that.. But I know you don't want to so I won't bother.. :(

"Okay, Phineas, I don't like forcing you to do anything, but Talk. You're sad, not normal, and you're too busy to work on something else, which is what you do all the time anyways!"

Izzy... You're right next to me.. I'm scared to just ask a simple question now..

"Okay.. I... I'll talk.."

"Good boy Phin! What's bothering you..?"

As soon as I'm done, I'm going to run off, away.. And hide in my room under my blankets and everything.. Sigh.. I wish it was easy... Talking to your love/crush/whatever..

"Tell Ferb I lost. Already.. He'll know what I mean. Tell him to tell you everything.. :'("

I can't take it. I don't know what to do... I had to give up.. (I ran to my room, etc...)

Isabella's View

Wow, I didn't have to do anything to get him to admit to liking me.. Wow.. On the other hand, I feel bad for him.. It must be hard.. I'm glad I don't have to tell him how I feel yet.. I was looking forward to torturing him.. Making him try to resist, but then eventually realizing he can't.. Instead I put him through pain. I hurt him. My favorite boy in the world. The one that I love. It makes me cry... I wish I could've and could help him, but he obviously doesn't know I like him.. Well, at least I can torture him again and pay him back next.. In the courtship stage.. Knowing that Phineas likes me, should I play hard to get? Or just let him sit there and think. He's kind of like a Dog. If you give him a treat, he'll take it and want more, but if you give him nothing, and make him work for it, he'll enjoy the treat more.. Is there a balance? I'm sure there is. I'm going to find a balance, and use that. The more he begs, the more work he does. The less he begs, the less I make him do. Hmm.. I like that! :)


	6. Summary & Part 2 Intro

Chapter 6: (Now 2nd part)

Phineas finally admitted he has a crush on Isabella.. To her. Now he's all sad, and there's not much anybody can do about it.. Phineas is just crying in his room waiting for Isabella to come talk to him.. He is feeling kinda heartbroken.. He is experiencing what loving a girl is.. He really doesn't want to annoy her, or make her sad, or anything like that. He doesn't know quite what to do because he put himself in a really vulnerable position, where Isabella has full control over him. She could totally take advantage of his feelings for her, let them be, or admit herself. Well, Isabella's not brave enough yet to admit, not mean enough to take advantage of him, but she wants to help him. But she doesn't know how. After all, she does like Phineas back, and she doesn't want him all sad.. It just makes her sad, and all she really wants is for both of them to be happy. Together. Phineas doesn't quite know what he wants yet, he knows he likes Isabella, but does it really change anything all that much? Can things be that much different than before? He isn't thinking anything serious like Isabella wants.. Yet...


	7. Phineas Gets Weird Feelings

Chapter 7: Phineas gets weird feelings:

Ferb's View, About a Week after Chapter 6

'Hmm... Something's feeling a little bit weirder today with Phineas. He doesn't seem normal. Everything's been the same as it was before since he admitted, (yes, he eventually came out of his room when Isabella left) and today there's something different going on with him. I don't know what it could be! Could he have fallen in love with her since? Could he have stop- no, that's not it.. Could he be planning something big? Is that why he said not to do an invention today?! I think Phineas is finally starting to understand how he truly feels for Isabella.. '

Phineas's view:

I can't stand it! I just Can't! It just comes outta nowhere! Ferb told me she might have an idea for an invention, she asked why I was sad and didn't feel like doing anything, then I felt this deep heart wound.. It felt like I got struck by Cupids love arrow or something haha.. Still.. Today I got up, almost waking Izzy up, and I knew that I felt something towards her.. Like I'd go through all this pain just to see her happy.

Nobodys view:

He had a suspicion that Izzy was going to punish him for something today though.. Next thing you know, there she was. In the most beautiful, casual, romantic outfit, with the most perfect style. Her mischievous grin and beautiful hair were gorgeous, and today would be payback day for the last 5 years now.


	8. Revenge for Isabella

Chapter 8: Revenge for Isabella

Phineas's View:

"Wow Izzy... You... You look.. Unbelievable! I'm speechless!" she truly is like the most beautiful girl in the world.. Wow.. I almost can't believe I haven't been blinded!

"Really Phineas? That's all you got? Don't I look unbelievable all the time?"

Alright, well here is my torture, I was expecting this.. She's been building up her emotion for awhile now, waiting for me to admit it. I wonder how long this is going to last.. Oh wait, she asked for more beauty compliments.. Hmm..

"Okay, you'd fit right in on Meap's Cute Planet, and you don't even need any extra cuteness. I never thought you're beauty is humanly possible, but apparently it is, with you."

"Okay Phineas, that's better.. So, what do you wanna do, we have all day"

"Hmm.. Good Question... I don't even know. I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Okay, how about you make an invention.. Hmm.. (What Can I make you do)" she said mumbling. Here's a question, what have you made for me before? Like for me? If you "like" me or "love" me, don't you think you would've gotten or made me something by now?"

"Alright Izzy, what do you want or even need?"

"Think of something! I want to see you do something for me without me helping you with it!"

"Yeah, but.. I feel like if it's for you I want to do something special.. I don't know what to make you.. But I want it to be homemade, special and a keepsake, ya know?.."

"Yeah.. I'm special, you're right. Alright. Because you're being ultra sweet I'll give you a little bit of time, and I'll let it be a surprise. Don't ever expect anything like this to be normal though.. This is a.. What do they call it? A privilege. Yeah, a privilege. So don't take it to heart that you'll always get chances like this. While you're doing that I'm gonna go talk to you're brother.. Have fun!"

"Thanks Izzy! :) Oh, and by the way, it shouldn't take very long, especially since I invented my build things fast thing. And Alright, and okay see ya in a bit.. :)"

Hmm... What should I build her? What should I invent? Hmm.. I've already invented a water powered engine, I've already invented a snow cone, smoothie, and milkshake machine, what else is left?.. Hmm.. Ah... I don't know, I love her a lot so I want it to be thoughtful, and I want to make it meaningful.. Maybe I should make her something simple.. What's something simple, practical, and something that can be a keepsake? Hmm...

I thought about it for a while, and the best thing I could come up with was a watch.. Kinda lame, but, simple and practical. So, I built her a watch.


	9. Ferb and Isabella Talk

Chapter 9: Ferb and Isabella's Discussion

Meanwhile, in Phineas and Ferb's room, Isabella talked to Ferb about Phineas.

"Ferb.. I don't get it! Did you guys build a thing that makes him like me or something?"

"Um.. Nope, it's not in my blueprints.."

"So he just woke up one day and after he realized he was dreaming about me he fell in love with me...?!"

"Yeah, pretty much.. Hey at least he realized it, he actually does like you, etc.."

"Yeah, but most of the time it takes a while, it's like not normal? Did we give him a potion or something? Or what?! This is weird.. And it's like not normal! I don't know what to do? He's been oblivious for so long, that I haven't ever thought he wouldn't be!"

"No, we didn't give him anything, we didn't do anything to him, but he might've done something to himself.. Maybe he was emotionally effected by something.. Maybe you were crying and it hurt him?"

"Maybe.. The day he told me he liked me, was the day that I couldn't stop thinking he never would.. Since then, it's been hopeful, but I know that with Phineas, it might not last very long before he changes his mind or it disappears like all his inventions..

"Speaking of Phineas and disappearing, where did he disappear to?"

"Oh, he's making me something. As an I Like You gift sorta thing.. If you want to you can check how he's doing.. He said it shouldn't take him very long."

"Alright, I will. This ought to be interesting.. I wonder what his thought process behind your gift was when he thought about what to make.. I'll be back in a bit.."

Ferb then went downstairs to check on Phineas' invention, and he found out that he was done. Phineas obviously put lots of time and thought into it, and it looked amazing.. Isabella will definitely be proud of Phineas for his accomplishment by himself.. Phineas meanwhile is getting the rest of his supplies from the truck outside, and as he brings them in, he finishes up his project.

"Wow Phineas, this is gorgeous. I think Isabella will love it!"

"Ferb, I hope so.. In case you can't tell I put a lot of thought and effort into it.. That's what really matters right?"

"Right. Do you want me to go get Isabella yet?"

"Not yet, I need to finish this last little thing here.. There. Yeah, I finished it, you can go get Isabella now.."

"Alright, I'll be right back.."

So Ferb went to get Isabella, while Phineas finished the presentation of his amazing gift. He was going to make a big delightful display, and show off his Amazing work. He also got all his friends to come over.. Ferb was trying to get Isabella to come down..

"I hope everybody can come see my amazing reveal! It's going to be great!" Phineas thought aloud. "I wonder why Ferb and Isabella aren't here yet?"

-Switches to Ferb and Isabella-

"Isabella can you stop crying? It's just Phineas. He's not going to hurt you anymore. It's an amazing gift, you're going to be really proud of all that he did by himself just for you.."

"I just hope that it's not going to make me faint or anything.. He'll think I'm weak, and not strong enough for him or something.. I just don't want to lose him now that he's kinda mine.."

"Isabella! There's NOTHING to worry about! Phineas likes you now. Well, at least we know now. You being surprised by what he did for you isn't going to hurt him and make him not like you. In fact, I honestly don't know what will.. I could tell this morning when he got up that something about you almost hypnotized him. You can't just go from him loving you to him hating you by him giving you a gift."

"Are you sure?.." (Still crying a little)

"YES! IM POSITIVE! Now let's go see what he made you. It's really gorgeous and beautiful, he did it by himself, and all of our friends are waiting for Us. You'll be fine.. If anything happens, he'll probably get embarrassed, and he'll probably fail and mess something up. That's what I'm here for. :) Now let's go. As I said before, all of our friends are waiting, so LET'S GO!"

Ferb pretty much drags Isabella downstairs. She's worried that she's going to mess something up and Phineas will hate her. There's something she doesn't know though. Nobody knows that unless something goes really wrong, Phineas has a plan..


	10. The Gift- and a Surprise?

Chapter 10: The Gift, and a Surprise?

Isabella's View:

Ferb pretty much forced me to go downstairs, despite how nervous I am and how afraid of the world I am. As Ferb walks me down the last step, as I predicted, I pretty much fainted. I think I realize now that I want to be with Phineas forever. Despite how much pain he caused me the last 5 years and a Week, I think my heart is skipping beats.. If it hasn't stopped yet. I finally regained some strength and composure. Enough to hear Gretchen (Ferbs GF) say

"There's the lucky girl! Wow! (There's no doubt he likes you now, is there?!)" She whispered

"Nuh... Nuh... No... There's.. There's not..." before I almost fainted again but she caught me.

"Isabella, Are you ready? That's just the drawing, it's just in 3D. Are you ready for the Real Thing? The thing that he's actually going to give to you?"

"Wait.. That was only the Drawing?!" I almost fainted AGAIN, but Ferb caught me..

"Yup! Oh my goodness now that you're here We finally get to see the real one! Eek! PHINEAS ISABELLA CAME DOWN WITH FERB!"

"Alright, I'll be right there!" Phineas Responded

"Get ready, if you faint again, we aren't catching you.." Gretchen stated to Me.

"Okay, I will anyways though.. I think.."

"Attention Boys and Girls, welcome to our Friendship Circles' Presentation Room! Tonight, you'll get to see me present not only one, but 2 things to my Crush, Isabella! Isabella come on up, let's get this party started!"

There was a momentary pause while I came up front.. Everybody looked shocked by the word 'two'.

(A/N: Hmm.. Heartbreak or Happiness.. I'll keep it Happy..)

"Alright Izzy, let's start this out easy, here's the paper drawing of you're first gift. I already framed it and everything too :)" He then gave me the drawing..

"Bring out the Finished Product!" He announced, and there was some sort of quick little presentation music thing, and he brought out the real watch.. I fainted. I fell into Phineas's arms and he put the watch on me.

"Un. Believable. Phineas you made this yourself?!"

"You helped me a little bit with the design a long time ago, but yeah, I made it myself!"

"Wow Phineas! It's.. It's.." I fainted again. Omg I need to stop fainting. He caught me again, and this time I felt something go around my neck. It was a specially made necklace he made me. That's what the surprise gift nobody knew about was.

"Ooo... Ah..." All our friends said in Unison..

They were all clapping, then I kissed him. Yes, everybody I kissed Phineas Flynn. I waited for that one portion of time for my whole life. I hugged Phineas as well. His touch was so amazing.. Wow.. I have to do this..

"Okay Phineas.. I know I'm a little late but um.."

**TO BE CONTINUED! BWAH HAHA HAHA! Time to start writing a Ferbetchen fanfic story. This is my main one though. I'm still trying to think of more ideas, and Im still stuck a little on Chapter 11..**


	11. Isabella Does It!

Chapter 11: Isabella does it!

Recap: "Phineas, I know I'm a little late, but um.." Isabella said

Isabella's POV

"Yeah Isabella? You can say anything you want to me.. Don't worry." Phineas said

"Okay.. Phineas.. I like you. I have for awhile. That's why everybody calls you Phineas the Oblivious. Everybody else except you knew I liked you.. I'm sorry for wai-"

"Izzy, it's okay! I do kinda wish you would've told me, it would've saved us both a lot of trouble.. But I'm glad you did now. Now we don't have anything to hide right?"

"Yeah, but I'd still like to talk to you about the future.. If ya know what I mean.."

"Alright, like what about?" Phineas asked.

"I want to still be more than friends who like each other.. If you know what I mean.."

"Yeah... I.. I know what you mean.. It's just... Im still getting used to all of the whole thing. I went from making inventions to school, and now Im adding a relationship? I just... You know how much I like you, but I don't think I'm quite ready for a "relationship" yet.. I'd rather right now just be the best of best friends and wait a little bit.. I'm not good with girls, so I need a slow period of change.."

"Alright Phineas. That's cool, I just want to make sure that's what you want.."

"For now? Yes, Yes it is. Hey, wait! Before you leave though, I have something else for you! :)"

"Alright, what is it?" I asked him.

"Is it too early to say I love you?" He replied

"No! It's not too early! I love you too Phineas!"

Nobody's View:

The chapter ends with them hugging, the Fireside Girls going to a meeting place, and everybody else is going home..


	12. Are we ready for Unkown Ground?

Chapter 12- The Unknown Ground

Isabella's view

Well, I didn't leave. I don't think my now admitted crush wanted me to either. We both just stood there, and we talked for a little bit about how oblivious he was. He asked me when he was, so I told him pretty much my whole life story since I was 5. He was really embarrassed, and he couldn't even tell what he did wrong.. He even tried to make up excuses! Wow, Phineas! Well, what do you expect from somebody who is pretty much a child inventing prodigy. Ah... I love that kid though.. Well, I don't know what's next. I already told him.. He told me.. I just wonder what he wants to do about it. Should I leave him with a kiss? With a hug? Should I leave him at all? Oh wait.. I'm supposed to stay the night again aren't I? Maybe I need to help Gretchen try to get Ferb to like her. He has been looking for somebody since Phineas started liking me.. Sigh... Well... I don't know. Maybe I should just try to go to sleep.. I've got nothing to do, it helps keep Phineas land hidden, and I can dream about him without him finding me creepy. Ah.. Time to break the silence and tell Phineas Im going to sleep.

"Um.. Phineas."

"Isabella, I can tell you want to go to sleep. Before you go though, I want to talk to you. Now that everybody's gone, we can talk alone. I kinda want to talk to you about earlier. I'm sorry. I wish I would've asked you.. It's just... I'm scared. I'm not scared of the biggest most thrilling roller coaster in the world, or anything, but um.. Talking to you, Isabella, for some reason, is a little different.. I don't know what to do. Isabella, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, what do you feel like doing Phineas? Whatever you wanna do I'm okay with." I replied

"Isabella.. I can't do it, I just can't. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. It's almost like there's some sort of rule book that says I'm not allowed to ask you tuo, tuo. See I can't even say it! Why?!" He told me

"Phineas, do you want me to ask you the question?" I felt like I should ask him. He sounded like he wanted to, but he was just too scared. I did look beautiful.. Maybe I just overwhelmed him or something. I don't know..

"Isabella? Um... Lliw uoy og tuo htiw em?" He asked me. I knew he was talking backwards. That's our secret code now so that nobody knows what we are talking about..

"Hold on, let me figure out what you just said.." I had to stall. Actually, I did not know what he said, but I wanted to see if my guess was right. Let's see.. Lliw.. Will. Uoy is you. Og is go. Tuo is out.. Htiw is with and em is me. Will you go out with me. OMG HE JUST ASKED ME OUT! EEK! What do I do what do I do what do I do?!

End Chapter! Maybe this ending for the chapter will help me think of things and update faster. Sorry for long wait!


	13. Will Phineas Go Out With Isabella?

**Hey, Sorry guys for not updating in a LONG LONG LONG time! :'( I've just been coming up with great ideas for my other stories and new stories, have been grounded or have been working on school. We are getting close to exam week, which for us is the week of June 14th, my last day! :) Then, when I have more time will I update all my stories more frequently! Also a little note, this chapter kind of coincides with Chapter 9 in Phineas's New Friend, as this goes through everything in a different and longer way, before Lucas got to Danville. With that, thanks for waiting patiently, and here's the next chapter!  
**_Recap: Phineas asked Isabella to go out with him, after giving her a special gift of a watch and a necklace._

Isabella's POV:  
YIKES! IVE BEEN JUST STANDING HERE LOOKING SHOCKED THIS WHOLE TIME I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING! AH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE AND I HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT OF WHAT TO SAY YET! What can I say?! What can I do?! AH!  
"Isabella, um.. Are... Are you okay?.. Its taking you a Long time to figure out what I said.." Phineas explained  
"Well, I know what you said now Phin, I just. I just don't know what to say! I'm absolutely speechless. I've been waiting for this moment for all my life (Phil Collins Reference!), waiting for the day that this would happen, thinking it never would, and now.. Now I'm just.. Speechless. Phineas, I hope this answers you're question." Then I walked right up to him, and kissed him. I didn't know what else to say. Hey, if you were me, what would you have said?! I don't know! Imagine liking somebody for 10 long years, and then after giving up hope that they were going to ask you out but you still like each other and then you tell them on a day you are sleeping over you are ready for bed and then they ask you out out of nowhere. It's almost like a fairy tale right now! He pretty much collapsed too. He couldn't move, couldn't say anything, and he was kinda like sweating with nervousness or something.. I think he's in love with me. What does somebody do once they admit they are in love though. I mean, now I just feel like talking to Ferb with my new Boyfriend about his feelings for Gretchen. I want them to be together like us. Next stop, is to talk with Ferb, and have fun with Him! I already got Phineas. It was a hard catch, trust me, but still, I think that its TOTALLY worth it! :D So, we went to Ferb's room.

Ferb's POV:  
Ah.. Gretchen.. She's so beautiful.. She's so smart.. She's so amazing.. She's so talented... She's so.. AH! Somebody just barged into my-! Oh, its Phineas, and his cute little crush, Isabella.  
"Hey Ferb!" Isabella said Happily, more so than nomal.  
"Why are you so happy this late at night?" I asked her.  
"Well, because Phineas asked me out!" She told me  
"I never did get an absolute answer!" Phineas said like he knew what it was anyways  
"YES! I will! There, we can make it official. Now, Ferb, now that Phineas has asked me out, how about you try it. Phineas isn't all that great at romance and he did it, so you should try it too.." Isabella stated.  
"Okay, who do you want me to ask out?" I asked her.  
"Whoever you like. Just so its somebody." She responded  
"Okay, well, let's see..." I said stalling for time. I knew who I liked. Her name was Gretchen, but I wasn't quite ready for a relationship with her, and I didn't really feel the need to ask her out yet just because Phineas asked Isabella out. "I really don't know who yet. Can I get back to you tomorrow on that?" I asked her  
"Alright, whatever." She said being sassy. I got away with that one for a little bit.

The Next Day: Ferb's POV:  
Well, I got up, and I woke up to my crush, and her best friend, and my brother right in front of me. They had me surrounded, informing me that they had Buford right outside the door if needed. Ugh, are they going to make me tell her? I still need to think about what to say. I'll just act totally calm.  
"Hey Ferb, What's Up?!" Gretchen said.  
"Not much, but I'm surrounded." Ferb responded  
"You are. and will be until you admit who you like." Isabella just HAD to remind me.  
"Okay, I'll get this over with quick so I can go back to sleep. I like Gretchen. Okay, goodnight everybody." I said, hoping they would stop bugging me. Instead I felt something happening to me. My heart changed. I don't just like Gretchen anymore. I'm in love with her. I'm there. So, to make a long story short I just decided to ask her out right on site. She said she'd love to! :) Great! Now Phineas and I both got GF's within 12 hours! Wow!

* * *

**Alright you guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! My main focus from this point out is going to be Phineas's New Friend, in which this story supplies some extra information about Phinbella. I might continue this after school lets out. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Thank You Loyal Viewers!

Hi everybody! It's RedWingChris here! A.K.A RWC or Redwingchris! :) I would just like to thank all of my fans all over the WORLD for you're support in writing these fanfics. I'm very delighted to say, that between all 5 of my stories including this one, I have gathered all in all About 4300 Views NOT including my own! Thank you all so much for supporting my writings. Also a special shoutout to all those who viewed my PhinBella Relationship Story, as That has gotten 2500 views not including me, along with 1000 from the U.S! My Fireside Girl Love Stories viewers have gotten me a little more than 1250 not including me! Thank you all so much for viewing! Let's see if we can get my Notebook Entry story I've been constantly updating lately to at least 1000 by the end of the week! Right now it is at Only 176, but I did just post it for the first time on Friday! :) Also, a shoutout to all the Reviewers I've had so far, as well as all the PM's I've had so far! Thank you so much for you're support. I've really enjoyed writing for people all over the world, and hope you guys continue to view, as I just started this a month ago, and it's the busiest time for my school year! That's why I'm devoting this chapter to my fans and fellow readers! Now, I would like to send out a list of all the countries that have viewed my stories so far and how many stories each country has viewed out of 5.  
U.S-5 Stories :D  
Canada-5 Stories :D  
U.K-5 Stories :D  
Phillipines-5 Stories :D  
Australia-5 Stories :D  
Vietnam-5 Stories :D  
Germany-5 Stories :D  
7 Countries have viewed all 5 stories! :D Let's keep it going!  
Denmark-4 Stories :)  
Brazil-3 Stories :)  
Singapore-3 Stories :)  
Portugal-3 Stories :)  
Norway-3 Stories :)  
U.A.E (United Arab Emirates)-3 Stories :)  
Chile-2 Stories :)  
Finland-2 Stories :)  
Malaysia-2 Stories :)  
Mexico-2 Stories :)  
Argentina-2 Stories :)  
Austria-2 Stories :)  
Poland-2 Stories :)  
Indonesia-2 Stories :)  
Bolivia-2 Stories :)  
Paraguay-2 Stories :)  
Romania-2 Stories :)  
Europe (Apparentally There is a country called Europe?)-2 Stories :)  
The next group has only read one story so far. While I absolutely do appreciate this _Very_ Very **VERY** _**much**_ I would like to see more! :D  
Netherlands-1 Story :)  
Pakistan-1 Story :)  
Spain-1 Story :)  
Sudan (Not sure North or South)-1 Story  
Puerto Rico- 1 Story :)  
Ireland-1 Story :)  
India-1 Story :)  
New Zealand-1 Story :)  
France-1 Story :)  
China-1 Story :)  
Republic Of Korea-1 Story :)  
Dominican Revar (Republic?)-1 Story :)  
Slovakia-1 Story :)  
Italy-1 Story :)  
Trinidad and Tobago-1 Story :)  
Iceland-1 Story :)  
Russian Federation-1 Story :)  
Peru-1 Story :)  
Japan-1 Story :)  
Bahamas-1 Story :)  
All in all I have had 46 Countries Counting Europe as 1 country read my story! My goal is by the time I get out of school, which is June 14, I hope to have had 50 Countries counting Europe as 1 read at least 1 of my stories :) I think its possible! _**Thank You all**__**SO MUCH for you're support!**_ RedWingChris, RWC, Redwingchris, Red Wing Chris :D


End file.
